Snippets
by pinksnowboots
Summary: Finally off fiction ban! My shuffle collection got deleted see my proflie for entire story on that , so I'm reposting the ipod shuffle challenge i did for ShuuKira. Unfortunately there are five and not ten because I had some inspiration issues halfway through. Fluff, light angst, etc in song based ficlets.


Angels-John Tirro

As shinigami, they didn't tend to have traditional religious beliefs. But the shinigami who liked to travel to the world of the living tended to bring back information about the culture of the human world. Rukia often brought back small curiousities. The one which fascinated Kira the most was a little figuring who seemed to have wings and a small circle hovering over its head. She explained that it was an angel. Angels were thought to be protectors who took care of people when they were in trouble, and Kira could not help but think of Hisagi. His darkest time had been after the desertion of his captain. Hisagi had somehow kept Kira sane while somehow finding time to deal with his own demons and keep his division and Kira's running smoothly. Kira felt like he could never thank the man enough for getting him through that time, although Hisagi told him over and over that it wasn't necessary. So when Rukia pressed the angel figurine into his hand, Kira slipped it under the pillow of the futon that he and Hisagi shared.

Travelin' Prayer-Billy Joel

People tended to think that Kira was the weaker one in their relationship, mentally and physically. He certainly looked frailer, and had been part of the 4th Division, which carried a certain stigma. Hisagi knew that his lover could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Kira seemed to have spent his fear in the Ryoka Invasion, and came out of his mourning much more stable and relaxed, while Shuuhei, having seen just how fragile Izuru could be, became fiercely and subtly protective. Whenever Kira was sent off on a mission, Shuuhei dogged the captains until he was allowed to accompany him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kira, more that he didn't trust the world around Kira. They had once fought about Hisagi's overprotective nature, and he had eventually relented and agreed to let Kira go on missions alone. It was a small step, but a difficult one. For every night he had to spend alone in Sereitei, he couldn't help but clutch the angel figurine he had found under his pillow and pour all his energy into wishing his lover safety.

I'll Try-Jesse McCartney

It wasn't easy for Kira to expose himself. He had never been entirely comfortable with himself, and withdrawing came easily to him. When he met Hisagi, who laid himself bare through his clearly visible scars and tattoo, it shamed him. But Shuuhei was kind, and Shuuhei was patient. He let Izuru hide for as long as he needed to, and eventually, Kira was revealed to him, mentally, emotionally, and physically. It was the deepest kind of trust that Kira had ever given anyone, and Hisagi guarded it with the utmost caution. He held himself back while Kira tried desperately to open up, and eventually, he broke through.

Queen Bee-Grand Funk Railroad

Hisagi was a king. At Shino Academy, in the Gotei 13, in the Shinigami Women's Association. He was strong, talented, charismatic, and everyone seemed to gravitate around him. It was inevitable that he'd make captain someday, and everyone told him so. While Kira was pleased with his lover's accomplishments, he strongly disapproved of the SWA's habit of calling him Hisagi's "queen."

Boogie Wonderland-Earth Wind and Fire

It wasn't rare to see Kira and Hisagi among the regular crowd at the local bars. However, it was rare to see them on the dance floor together. While Yumichika strutted and preened in the spotlight and Matsumoto never passed up an opportunity to show off, Izuru and Shuuhei were more likely to be seen off to the side with Ikkaku, Renji, and a couple cups of sake. It wasn't that they found the idea revolting, but for such a graceful fighter, Shuuhei was downright clumsy when music was introduced. Kira, surprisingly, was quite an adept dancer when Matsumoto dragged him onto the floor. However, his natural shyness and his lover's protective nature made him reluctant to go with Matsumoto. The pair much preferred to dance together privately, in all senses of the word.


End file.
